bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
Molly Hooper
|actor=Louise Brealey |}} }} Molly Hooper works in the morgue at St. Bartholomew's Hospital in London as a Specialist Registrar. Molly has a crush on Sherlock Holmes, which he frequently exploits to get her assistance until the second series when he seems to change a little and treat her with a little more respect. By The Reichenbach Fall, she seems to still have a crush on Sherlock, but has given up hope of it being returned. Nonetheless, he often takes advantage of Molly's affectionate personality by flirting in order to gain access to bodies and other things. Molly is socially awkward but dedicated to helping Sherlock. Like John and Sherlock, she has her own tie-in blog. She is portrayed as a lonely character, going as far to disregard Christmas so as to work in the morgue.As of 'The Empty Hearse', Series 3, she is engaged to a man named Tom. Series One A Study In Pink In "A Study In Pink" she asks Sherlock if he would join her for coffee which he then interprets as her simply offering him a cup. She shrugs off this blow although she is obviously hurt by his lack of interest in her. The Blind Banker In The Blind Banker Sherlock flirts with her by complimenting her hair in order to gain access to two bodies in the morgue. This suggests he has some knowledge of her infatuation with him. The Great Game In The Great Game, she is dating a man, Jim, who is revealed to be Moriarty. She is visibly upset when Sherlock deduces that "Jim" is homosexual. In actuality, this is all a ruse by Moriarty to get closer to Sherlock. Series Two A Scandal in Belgravia Molly appears at the Christmas party at 221B Baker Street, dressed up nicely in a figure-hugging dress. Sherlock embarrasses her by deducing that she has a present for a boyfriend whom she is wildly in love with and will later meet that night, comparing the colour of her lipstick to the colour of the wrapping paper. It turns out that the present is for him. Molly becomes visibly angry and upset, but Sherlock apologises sincerely and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Molly later turns up at Bart's to analyse what is believed to be Irene Adler's corpse. She is clearly troubled by the fact that Sherlock is able to identify the naked body from "not her face". Later, she helps Sherlock analyse Adler's camera phone, which is loaded with four small explosives at the ready to blow up the camera phone. She becomes visibly insecure when Sherlock mentions that "Irene likes to play games". The Reichenbach Fall Molly is on her way to a lunch date when Sherlock and John barge into Barts; Sherlock waves two packets of Quavers at her and says he's taking her to lunch, and she reluctantly helps analyse the linseed oil discovered at the kidnapping scene. Here, in a mostly one sided conversation, she attempts to speak to Sherlock about her father, who she believes was similar to him, stating that when her father knew he was going to die, he was only sad when he thought no one could see him, and that Sherlock acts the the same when John isn't looking. When Sherlock states that she can see him, she says simply that she doesn't count and offers him help if he needs it. Later, after being discredited, Sherlock comes to her and tells her that she does count, that she has always counted, and that he has always trusted her, finally accepting her offer of help. It is likely that she assisted Sherlock in faking his own death. Series Three The Empty Hearse It is two years after Sherlock's apparent suicide from the roof of St Barts. When Sherlock and Molly reunite, Molly acts quite different from how she use to, acting more confident and speaking to Sherlock without a stuttering. This change has come-about as she claims to have moved on and is now with a man called Tom. This change in behaviour could also be due to Sherlock telling her that she matters and her part in the faking of his death. Sherlock returns to detective work quite soon after the public find out that he's still alive however he is at odds with John, who is upset that Sherlock faked his death, and so asks Molly to take John's place. When Molly arrives at 221b Baker Street, it is clear that her fiance, Tom, reminds her of Sherlock due to his appearance. Sherlock and John notice but say nothing. Lestrade asks if it's serious between her and Tom, and Molly happily claims she has moved on. The Sign of Three Before the wedding, Molly Hooper showed nervousness on the prospect of Sherlock making a speech if he were to be selected for "best man". She is a guest of the wedding, along with her fiance Tom. Tom gives a surprising theory to a murderous case at the wedding, embarrassing Molly, who asks him to sit down. Relationships Sherlock Holmes Molly and Sherlock have a conflicting relationship. In the series début, she has a blatant, schoolgirl-like crush on him, yet he makes no reaction to her advances. She cares for him deeply, and it hurts her that he is so cold and dismissive towards her. Sherlock seems to know she has feelings for him, yet remains cold whenever she attempts to further their relationship and at times is quite rude to her. Sherlock seems content with remaining friends - by the end of series two he cares for her deeply, as revealed in The Reichenbach Fall - but in a platonic context. As the series advances, her romantic affections for him become muted, if still lingering ever-so-slightly between the two. As their friendship progresses, romantic hints lessen. Jim Moriarty spared her life when targeting Sherlock's friends in the final episode of Series 2. It is possible that Jim was not aware of Sherlock and Molly's recent friendship, which could be what Sherlock wanted. In 'The Empty Hearse', Sherlock claims that Moriarty had made a mistake by not thinking she mattered to him - 'the one person who he thought didn't matter at all was the one person who mattered the most.' In one theory for how Sherlock survived the fall - Anderson's - Sherlock jumped through a window and then kissed Molly. This was later discredited as simply an idea. She is the person that Sherlock asked to solve crimes with him when John refused. Before the two leave, Sherlock finds out she is engaged and kisses her on the cheek. It may be worthwile to note that when Sherlock was asking a woman about her pen-pal's emails who she'd thought was 'the one', he turned to look at Molly as he said 'the love of your life.' However, since Molly is now engaged, the dynamic between the two has been forced to shift - Molly claims she has moved on - with a man who looks just like Sherlock - yet traces of her previous crush still clearly linger and are acknowledged by both of them. Dr. John Watson Molly and John don't interact much, and when Sherlock is around she sometimes neglects to remember his name. Despite this, their personalities are somewhat similar. Although not nearly as socially awkward as she is, John bumbles about at times and is frequently startled by Sherlock's antics, although he goes along with them anyway. They are both portrayed as very lonely people until Sherlock enters their lives. As Molly is likely to have aided Sherlock in his 'death', she may communicate with John more often in future episodes. Molly was also a wedding guest at the reception for John Watson's wedding in The Sign of Three. Jim Moriarty Molly and Jim dated during The Great Game. She describes their meeting as an 'office romance', although Jim was posing as an IT worker at the time. He did this to get close to her and, through doing so, met Sherlock Holmes. She is furious when Sherlock says that Jim is gay, although she seems a lot more angry at Sherlock for saying so as opposed to Jim flirting with Sherlock by leaving his number. She broke up with him some time afterwards. Jim then meets Sherlock and John, mocking him for falling for his act. Molly tries to contact him on her blog, but after she discover's his true identity she discontinues it because, 'it was all a lie. Everything he said.' Neither of the two mention each other after The Great Game. Although their interactions are not shown on-screen, Jim chose to spare her life when targeting Sherlock's closest friends in the Series Two finale, choosing to target DI Greg Lestrade rather than Molly. This could be because he dismisses Molly, and doesn't think she is important to Sherlock. Irene Adler Molly and Irene have never met, although Molly barely contains her jealousy when Sherlock mentions her (and xrays her possessions). She comes to the conclusion that Irene is Sherlock's girlfriend, and he neither confirms nor denies the allegations. Notes * Molly states on her blog that she is 31-years-old. * Molly states on her blog that she has a cat called Toby. * A dog named Toby was introduced in The Sign of Four, the same story in which Mary Morstan also appears. Images Molly_Hooper_301.jpg mhx.jpg mxj.jpg sjm.jpg sherlock-203-11072.jpg References de:Molly Hooper Category:Characters Category:Characters: Sherlock (2010)